User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Welcome to Redwall wiki! I'm glad you've FINALLY made yourself an account! If you need help, ask me, or one of the other users! Once again, welcome, and see you around! Umrag the Destroyer 02:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi there! :) Welcome to the Redwall wiki! Yay you joined!!!!! If you need any help with anything, just put a message on my talkpage here. Once again, welcome Silva! (oh, and update on The Darkblades) --Verminfate 23:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. That's who they meet! --Verminfate 22:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Hi! Hey Silva! I'm glad you decided to join the Wiki! If you need any help let me know.Oh,and also if you need help with your sig ask Sambrook the otter See ya around! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! welcome to the wiki!--Ferretmaiden 15:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! i too am homschooled! (only i don't put that on in case people can track me. id leave of where ye live if i were you....) ah hope to get to know ye better and plz red mah fanfics.--Ferretmaiden 16:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) cool! hehe...Which bands do you like? Oh, And if you wanna make a cool sig, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. Just follow the directions. :D --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, please leave a message on my talk page. Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope we become good friends.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye! Whoops! Forgot to put down my signature!Sorry!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) y'mean fireflight? I love that band. I think it’s me favorite band. the main singer’s hair is kinda like cruella de vil from 101 dalmations isn’t it? I’ve heard casting crowns is good. But never listened to any of their songs. I will soon though…anyway, God bless Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Teeheehee. Gonna try casting crowns right now! Well, as soon as the youtube page loads…could you recommend some of their good songs to me? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Wow. Thanks, matey. I heard slow fade, but I didn’t know it was from casting crowns. Teeheehee. Well, time to try it out! Oh and thanks. :D Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)PS yeah, I know you an VF are cowriting the fan fic. It sounds cool. Teeheehee! I’m listening to casting crowns right now. It’s AWESOME!! Usually, I listen to hard(ish) rock but this is SOOOOO COOL!!! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) cool. superchick..er...i only like "stand in the rain". the others, uh...okay i guess. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) That would be cool, oh, and did you see The War of Wars? I would be more than happy to teach you how to be a Bender!(*on there, its easier on Wars)I also like Switchfoot, well, bye!--Avatar Silver I would be glad to teach you the Arts of Bending! Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yes! Another homeschooler. Wahoo! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Hey Silva! If you have not already could you check out the polls on my user page? Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Or did you already know that? ;) --Verminfate 20:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Bending is basicly where you control the things I have on my User-page through certain motions and other things, if you wanna learn any, put yer siug under the elements on my page--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Hey! Want to join in on the duel on Danthemanb's blog? It's be-awesome! ;) If you do then you start with a one handed sword and you... Well, just read the rules. Also if you do I challenge you to a duel! Hope you join! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Like a picture? I'm free to do a picture of anyone if you like! Just put a request on my user page. Scroll down and you'll see it.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) What's Watership Down like?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About a Picture I do indeed draw squirrels! I just finished inking one, in-fact. I can start as soon as you want me to! Glad we have so mcuh in common! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 02:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing Sounds good! Any preference on the pose? If not, I'll think of something (puts on thinking cap)... If its okay.. maybe her firing an arrow or like sticking er tongue out at someone? Both sounds pretty sassy to me! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) oh.......my........gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! i absolutly LOVE i repeat LOVE Watership Down!!!!!!!! i read the book, watched the movie and watched the TV series on Youtube!!!!!! and seeing as you know about it i'm not old fashioned!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!--Ferretmaiden 01:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Picutre is Done (Inked) and I Drew an Extra... I was watching LOTR last night, and since you told me your chracter was in love, I drew her as a chibi. I assumed she had a crush on another squirrel, so her crush (didn't know what he looked like; I used my 'creative liscense') is hiding behind a tree. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did Watership Down for a book report with a friend from school. We did a storyboard of when Hazel is trying to rescue the rabbits in the cage at the farm and he gets shot (gulp)! Who's your fave character? Mines Bigwig...he's just soo...awesome! His name is funny, too. P.S. Sorry that the pic came in twice. Computer glitch! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? This is the random message of the day brought to you by Verminfate. --Verminfate 01:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Humph! Just sayin' that it's kinda obvious! Whatever. It's cool. Heehee! Yes she is a LOT like you! LOL! (and I am a lot like that 'seer brother' of yours!) --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! HEY MATE! So glad to have another Christian around here! It rocks, and the way you put 'being a Christian is not a religion, it's a relationship' ROCKS! I mean, I've been wanting to tell peeps, it isn't but if I didn't I thought it would be stupid considering I didn't really know how to explain WHAT it was! The Bible really is the answer huh? But this is SO cool, I wanna learn the guitar too, and I even have one, but have got to check out some books at the librairy for it. Oh, hehehee. your gonna be JELOUS! Guess who I saw in concert?? JEREMY CAMP! your right he rocks. Oh, by the way, if you want a good band with a CUTE singer, check out relient K! I have a TOTAL crush on Matt! (he's the main vocalist) Bytw, can you check out my fan fic? (I also do fan art) By the way, I am your sister in Him. lol. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Hey, friend Silva, (can I call ya Sil?) wassup?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Just copy and paste one of the sigs from the sig page you like, replace Sam's name with your's, change the colors if you want, and copy and paste into the 'My Signature" in your Preferences, click 'custom signature', and save. If you need more help, just contact me, or Sam.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) trying again Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Click the Custom Signature box and then click save. It should work after that.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Glad to help, Sil!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sitting at the computer, drawing an otter shooting a bow and listening to Enya. If you're bored (and haven't yet)(and are looking for a good laugh) I've been working on a fan fiction called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" and its about the redwall baddies who are all washed up and they join this ice-ballet thing with only redwall bad guys. Cluny and Slagar are the main chracters and its funny so far...I think... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Also... I drew a pic of Cluny watching Tv xD Its funny...I need to upload it. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in this they just kinda got old and fat instead of dying xD --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) They need a voice coach since they'll be singing too...that seems like the perfect outlet for some silva sass! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I've been trying to draw manga (the genre of stuff I usually do, and its very detailed and very hard) for about...three years. So, if you practice hard enough, you can get anything! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Next time you go to the book store or library or whatever check out Chris Hart's books. The Begginer's Guide to Manga is really good. So is Manga Mania: Shoujo. I use those two most often when I draw. Also, the Redwall TV show style is pretty easy. Cybercatmia has a guide to it on her Deviantart. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Updated with a chapter you're in. Guess what? YOU GET TO SLAP SLAGAR! Lucky... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Slagar's a baddie though, and you had just missed your double chocolate mocha frappacino since we asked you to come in. By the way, I'm now working on a pic of Slagar knitting. Try to say "Slagar, can you knit me a rainbow sweater?" without laughing. I'm going on the cough and am going to work really hard to make an awesome pic of slagar doing something weird. Like knitting. Or baking. Or walking a poodle... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT????? Who says I can't draw??????? Humph! --Verminfate 20:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Look on LPG's fan-fic. heehee! --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Umm.... What happened to your user page? --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Just copy paste mine. Go to edit and the copy paste it. It's think little yellow rectangle. Copy paste it into yours then edit it with your pic and whatever. I'll do it for you :) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hey silva. Well, I’ve had a lot of basketball practice lately. And it’s TORTURE!!! Normally, I like it, but since it’s summer…*faints in heat* (and the AC’s broken too) plus, I’ve been having some computer problems. I should be back regularly in a couple o’ days. Mebbe next week. :) well, talk to you soon! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I need to put that I'm a girl. Half or more of the community thinks I'm a guy. I guess when I joined I kept it a secret because (now this may sound strange :P) I didn't want to be judged by what gender I was. Wierd huh? But yeah, I'm gonna let that secret out and see all the surprised faces! lol! I've been on here for MONTHS! But, yeah, concerts are AWESOME! The only thing about the jeremy camp concert is he didn't do autographs! ToT! (that's a crying face) And also, about that concert, is I saved up FORTY FIVE BUCKS because my fave band of ALL time was gonna be there: Kutless, and then THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP! WHAAHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh, well, there gonna be at life light! YEAH BABY! Hey, yu kno wha? I'm gonna be fourteen in about two and a halfish weeks! What's your fave book in the Bible? I just finnished John like, two days ago, and I loved it. I'm getting real close to God and stuff, and reading that (since it's like, a bio of Jesus' life) Helped me understand he has a personality and he isn't just some indifferent boaring dude, ya know? see yas later! PS, I'm doing fan fics, there on my blog, and I also have a how to draw thing you could check out! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 13:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I added more to the fan fic! Slagar is a really really good Ice Skater...find out what he did in the fan fic! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ur.........what you want Silva?--Ferretmaiden 16:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) no.... that waz just a random comment so i just wanted too know if there was somthing important or if ye just wanted to talk to me -.O --Ferretmaiden 16:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *sticks tongue out of corner of her mouth and blows a rasberry* pfffft yah! for some reason der Vermin Males like der Sassy Femalz that can defend dere zelvez yarr!(trying too practice pure ferret accent)--Ferretmaiden 17:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmmmmm if you where a vermin what type would ye be? and what would ye ocupate? (ya know like theif or corsair) and what already existing vermin created by brian jaques would ye fall in love with?--Ferretmaiden 17:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) az for meself i think i'd be a ferret theif who falz in lah've with Veil sixclaw--Ferretmaiden 17:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what do u tink ov me newest creation?--Ferretmaiden 17:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) i just started sketching absentmindedly and she was created! -.^ i like how her hand iz on the pommel cause normaly i can't do hands (one of the many tings i can't do*rollz eyez) i can't draw handz, stoatz, harez, badgerz, or Foxez. stinkz huh? Sorry Sorry about all that, it's just that I've been a bit busy. As a matter of fact, I'm still on vacation, just that my grandparents have a computer. My name is not Swiss, just something random I made up. Sorry about all that, hope to see you around! Umrag the Destroyer 17:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer P.S. Check out Danettheman's new thingy, Duals! It's pretty cool! Advice? I want to draw a pic and watercolor it. What should I draw (I want it to be Redwall-ish)? Remember: I'm no expert water-color-ist...and I don't know what to draw...hmm.... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 17:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *snigger* Aw.... are you sure it's not Bloodskull that you like? Heeheeheehee! (and Vargo didn't drown, he was stabbed by Nauruto) --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hehe…thanks. Dad’s plannin’ to buy a new AC. So..yeah. :) btw, y’know those casting crowns songs you recommended to me? Well, me favorite is “praise you in this storm”. It kinda describes my life. :) Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That sounds cool! I'm also thinking of drawing a redwall tv styled otter. I printed out a pic of Keyla (He's so awesome!!). Did you ever notice that in the Redwlal TV series, they are unfair to otters? 1. In 'Redwall', some of the otters just bark (that infuriated me) 2. There is only ONE SPEAKING LINE of an otter in the first one (Redwall) 3. The otter in Redwall and Mattimeo, Winifred, doesn't wear a tunic or anything... I was very mad at their unfairness to otters, who are like on of my fav species. I want a pet otter. I'd teach it how to sing and talk and then if someone was mean to me at school I could tell my otter and he'd take care of it for me --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Does he have any relation to Naruto, the little Japanese anime guy? LOL!!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) MAYBE HE'S A NINJA!!! (By the way go to 'Widget Dashboard' there's a quicker thing to chat on) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) No...what facebook thing? OOOOH! I see. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you type words in order to communicate with other users. i'm talking with danbtheman --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh wow. thanks. :) you don't know how much that means to me. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know the first thing about what, may I be so bold as to ask? (and why ask me about your dancing? How should I know?)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! And another thing.... why are you in love with fictional characters? *mutters under breath* strange creatures you blighters are, wot!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Pet otter i have a pet otter!! well, actually it lives in a wildlife reserve 67 yds from my house, and i called her Slipwood, cause so she'a really fast ^^ and she's got a mate now ^^ i called him Tagg. i go and see them every day, feed them and play with them (sometimes in the water) and thay do bite, playfully though. they are soooo cute!!!!^^ Whoa!! I LOVE Mythbusters!!!! They are my favorite science show! But I don't get the channel anymore <, ,> :( . But they are like the coolest, and Buster too! I'm also homeschooled and am a Christian, more specifically Catholic. I kinda like that quote on the religion thing too :). User:Neildown Nope, I don't own an otter but I would like to, they're my favorite small animals. And yeah, I love homeschooling, I would like to continue on through highschool with some o' my friends and maybe grad a homeshooler too. and yeah, nice to meet you too! (````) Neildown Crushes I have a crush on Wild Doogy Plumm from Rakkety Tam. NOT the user Doogy. Also I have one on Danvar. *glares at Fenna*--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades. Ha! You can't threaten me with that anymore! Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! wow Everyone likes my characters. and yes, you are weird. Oops ! Did I just say that out loud? (heehee) Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Wanna be friends?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, let's show those vermin how it's done!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 16:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, oh, I'm gonna go out of state till sunday, so I won't be able to get on till then. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 18:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Have you heard this song? its called 'Austin' by Blake Shelton, and I LOVE it!! (guys, beware! its kinda a girly song... but its still good!) Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) back (sorry bout that) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'm updating the fan fiction. In the newest installment, Slagar is taking Cluny over to his condo. We'll soon find out what all that bagel madness was about, and what type of car Slagar drives. Hint: It's really tiny... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Could you please join in on the Duals page! I want to challenge you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! You still on? Cause I'm on the shouty box. -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey again! Hi, I just wanted to let you know, I got a fanfic started and am looking for some people who might want to look it over. I will also be getting my first pic on here fairly soon, it's gonna be for Danthemanb's Rilret. --Neildown TalkPage 14:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa! Sorry! My sig is like HUGE! Gotta fix that. Ok I got it off but I gotta fix it update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 21:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sig test! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure, I can do that! She seems like a piratey-girl, so I might take you up on the piratey one. What's her weapon and stuff? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ye ever gonna put silva's story on the wiki? *teehee* most of the time me main characters have my personality but they do stuff that i can't in real life such as :sing, lift a sword, and kill(i could never kill a living thing. i cried when i accidently smashed a lizard with a stone) Heya! Life’s horrible ‘cause of me spoiled, whiney, idiotic, stupid, crybaby, dumb sister. And I’m bored…hehe…got then mins then gotta go to basketball practice. Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I know I should. But I cant. No matter how hard I try, it makes me hate her a lot more. Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) If you want, I could draw both (piratey rags and a nice dress) and ink them both, then I'll color whichever you want. I could do both...but it would take a little longer. I get tired of Photoshop easily so I might finish one on one day and the other the next day. If you have any details about the dress that you can't live without, tell me them on my talk page! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Opperation Sketches: Complete. I finished the sketches!! Yay!! Here they are!!! Now, unless by magic I finish these two (and one that's before you) today, these won't be done until Sunday/Monday because I am leaving to go somewhere tomorrow. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ouch. how do you survive?! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Yes I know I did get it. And also I know about the other thing too. I have read a little bit of it. And anyway the duals page was deleted. Bye! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yeah, I know! ;) OK, I will! Bye! --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I'm okay, there nothing too bad with me. How old is your brother? {You do not have to answer that question, it's just that he might be younger than me, so maybe it hurt more. P.S. Check out my new fan fic, The Quest of the Hawktail! Umrag the Destroyer 06:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Otterwarrior and i, are working on a story together called "Black and White"--Ferretmaiden 12:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Cool! I have two older brothers, and an older sister, My oldest brother, Kaptain 5, the one in the USAFA is coming home in a week to stay for three weeks, and he and I are most likely going to see a movie, aren't Military brothers awesome?!?--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation Yeah, Meeka told me to. I have a lot of time to draw. I also drew an awesome but sad pic of Black Rose. I need to draw something happy now!! By the way, I finished Aren. I drew him with hair! LOL! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What ho! I'm in jolly old Britain right, now! (I'm using Peter's laptop) The flight was pretty good, but long, and it was only ten hours. But believe me, four hours is a BIG difference! Leatherhead looks just like a classic little English town; some of the buildings are pretty old. This morning we went to the church, it's really cool! Charlie taught the sermon and Joe did worship (of course!) Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get on here again any time soon. So, Cheerio mate! :) --Verminfate 14:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Cheers from the UK! Oh, and I'm working on my British accent! ;) --Verminfate 15:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Fan fic teamup? Lot's of people do this, so, why not us? I mean, your char is cute, and I thought it would be interresting if one of my chars liked sassy silva. heehee. We could be an AWESOME teamup! I mean, Merlock (who's background story I'm TOTALLY changing) and Sassy silva! The Dinamic Duo! Lolz I just thought it would be fun.-- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back from me trip and am on the chat with Sheildmaiden. Woot! Woot! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I did this yesterday for no reason. I liked that scene where Rose closes her eyes and stuff so I drew this. You can do whatever with it, well as long as you don't like say I didn't draw it or anything...anyways... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oh noes!! You gave it away!! Oh well. Anyways, I need to tweak it some cause he looks like a cat...maybe I'll change his outfit a bit, too. I think I'll just redo it because it was lame-o xD I'm sooo busy. I have like eight drawings, either to be sketched or to be redone or to be photoshopped plus my extra-curricular activities like sewing and drawing stuff for me and also espionage...well not so much the latter. I'd make a horrible spy anyways :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ANIME SILVA! JUST FOR YOU! I FOUND MY STYLE! AND IT'S MY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll put the pic up as soon as it's uploaded! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 17:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Here! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 23:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Sil! I just would like to ask you if you have voted in my new polls. If you already have thanks a lot and please disregard this message. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update NEW version of The Deadly Beauty of Redwall! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy The Mousemaid']] 01:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I started Photoshopping the sad pic of Rose. I picked it because its so easy...hahaha. Hopefully it'll be done by tomorrow. Do you want that pic of Aren and the really sad pic (the profile view one) of Rose done, too? I can, but because I have so much stuff it'll go to the boytom of my to-do list. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I have a medium sized update on RV:OI! In this issue, we will see the shocking conclusion to Cluny's insults to Slagar. WWSD? (What will Slagar Do?) Read to find out! Also, get a special look into Cluny's diary, filled with tears, memories, and stains!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 05:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Update again! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy The Pirate Maid']] 17:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I finished Black Rose 2! It's the sad one. Here it is!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sig if you want i will help you with your sig--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I did it cause it was so easy! It only took like...less than an hour. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Haven't photoshopped it yet. It is one of three more pics I have to do...but I got through half of them today! Yay!! Or course, Ivy and Neil both are going to request soon. So then I'll be busy again. And that's why I save my 'extra curricular activities' (drawing for myself) for night. Although I like day more. Do you have any happy pics of Rose? I mean...I don't like wanna get depressed from all these sad/angry/gothic pictures!! LOL!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! LOL! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I've tried to draw me, but I don't like the way it turns out :( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I should draw me drawing...I could do that :D Or maybe...hmm...I dunno something else. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hahaha! I like that movie. Haven't seen the second one yet. It should be on DVR soon. :) My pic of Klitch is so girly and stuff. LOL! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm gonna try to draw Martin or Deyna. I need a new bookmark :) They're so fun to make! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope you like it! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like them so much! I might photoshop the other sad pic of Rose when I have time between one I'm doing for FM and Neil's pic. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hello again! Oh come on *bangs head against desk* (I really did do that!) I already was messed up, sooooo.... ;) Anyway, We're having an awesome time here, we went to London on Monday and we ate dinner with the queen! (JK) I'll make sure to give said people you're messages. and now everybody knows about my stories! Melissa wants to read them! (yes!) And did you know that Adam read the Redwall series? Sweet. Well anyway, we're all having a great time here, and I'm taking lots of pictures! (and working on the accent!) Cheers! --Verminfate 16:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Wanna talk, matey? From Bluestripe the Wild(Sorry, mate.Me signature's messed up and nme dad will help me fix it tomorrow night) I'm trying to figure out what's happening in BROR. You should see all the things I put down as my ideas :) I'm kinda crazy sometimes...tee hee! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hooray!Me, too!:) Wanna talk? From Bluestripe(Signature problem, will fix it tomorrow) Here I am!Wanna check out my new essay? From Bluestripe Me mind has gone blank.What is shout box?Me forgot. From Bluestripe Re: Puff Yes you are right. Her name is Panda but sometimes we call her Puff or Panda Puff. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! What's up? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I would, but I can't! The blogs are only edittable by you. What I would do though is copy-paste it from your user-page/the talk page into the blog. I'm a real cheat when it comes to HTML :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Have you ever read a Sherlock Holmes? They're really good. I read Hound of the Baskervilles. I thought you might like them since you like mystery novels :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) wow I'm surprised! It obviously won't make any difference in our friendship. heh, I'm trying to picture you with glasses! So, yeah we're all having a great time here, and today we went into London again to see the Tower. and to get souvenirs. I told Joe that you said hi. Didn't get a chance to talk to Viv though, she's been feeling kinda sick so pray for her. Yesterday, (Thursday) Matt Kottman (and BTW, he's a really cool guy! and his kids are really cool and smart! :) ) had an answers in the park thing where he talks about some of the questions that Christians get asked the most. It was cool, and a lot of the people that we had witnessed to over the week came so it was even more awesome! I have no idea how to send you pics, so I'll just show them to you when I get back. Maybe we can come over to your house (or vice verse more likely) so that I can show them to you. Well, GTG, it's like, almost mid-night here, so cheers! --Verminfate 22:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Haha! LOL! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! yeah..... Joe is playing and singing on the street right now, like he's been doing over the past few days. it's so cool. :) Anyway, I think you would look cute with glasses! :) Ohhh, only three days left! Man, times flies! I can't wait to get back but..... you're right; I'll be leaving a part of my heart here in Leatherhead! I think she's feeling better now, it was just last night. Sooooo..... not much going on right now. I mean compared to the rest of the week. I got a British Redwall book here, so Ben's all happy! (and me!) Speaking of Ben, It was cool to see the Big Ben tower and all that. Right when you get out of the subway thingy, Big Ben is right above you! It's so cool! We went to Piccadilly circus yesterday, and it is CROWDED!!!!! I've never been to NYC but I imagine that's what it's like! Well anyway, I've typed a lot so I'll talk to you later!--Verminfate 10:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Well I almost cried twice this week. Once cause I was homesick and once cause of the awesomeness of God. You know what I mean I think. Yeah, I hate crowds too. And it was very crowded. BTW, I have no way of spending the ten bucks you gave me cause well, you know, pounds and all that. Soooo... what do I do with it? Oh man, I'm so tired. So I GTG. and one last thing. Oh dear.... ;) --Verminfate 21:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 65px Hello from the UK! talk to me on shout box............hurry, I've been talking to myself for half an hour--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Wait..........you do? Well why didn't you tell me sooner?! I thought LPG only drew in anime style, I never knew she liked it. I had to recommend Azumanga Diaoh to her.I love that series SO MUCH. Which anime do you watch?The anime I watch are listed on my page. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have a anime you should watch.Azumanga Diaoh. Listen to it in Japanese with the English subtitles.It's not weird, it's funny.The art for it is cute, too.LPG, would probably like the art. Meet me at the shoutbox. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) My school only has Spanish. >.<--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Darn, I forgot about that >.<--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The only bad thing about California is the um.........weird marriage law.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) RE: one :( for Rose I just don't like her as much as those other characters. I was really sad when Skarlath died. I wasn't expecting him to. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on RV:OI! There's an update on my fan fic! In this issue, we see another side of Slagar never before seen. We find out also that one of the vermins has a crush on one of the users! Who will it be?! You'll find out as soon as I am done re-arraning furniture with my mom :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, your on! Can you meet me at the shout box? -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Did you leave a message, or just sign my page?-- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) haha Well you can't really do that. Soooo...... I guess a sword is it then. Maybe. Sorry to be so short but it's like midnight here and I've got to get to bed. See ya mate! Cheers!--Verminfate 22:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Well, yeah, I am a girl. BUt Merlock the second isn't. -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) OH, yeah, I've updated, and am doing little updates. was kinda obvious....----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 13:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re-do? Hi Silva, I was wondering if I could redo the picture of you you asked for a few weeks ago. I really don't like it (the head's really weird, actually) and I was wondering if you would care if I tried to make it better. It'll take a while because I have to watercolor something and photoshop a mermaid (errg!! I'm entering the fair and it's due in like two weeks) but I would really like to do a re-do. Would you care? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) the reason i knew it was crabs is because i can read minds remember?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 17:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well, in the first one (of you) the head is freakish. If you notice it just kinda ends at the forehead and the hair is just piled on top. I don't have any requests and I just finished doing a mermaid (That was sooo hard...took me like 1.5-2 hours...) and I just need to do this watercolor but I should be able to get it done soon. Yay!! I shall redeem myself and it will be AWESOME!! Anything specific about it or do you want it to be like the first one with the tongue sticking out and hands on hips? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: BJ I would hope Mr J likes it; the fan-fiction is just part of this site. I would hope he appreciates it more for the wealth of Redwall information. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :You can search through the male, female, and unknown gender categories. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! I am home!!!!! :) Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re:Time Wikia servers run on GMT time. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I finished the redo last night. Hope this works out because I changed like...everything. I had a few problems: 1) The head/hair on the old one gave the head a very odd shape; the hair was SO flat that the head looked awkward. 2) The ponytails-on-shoulders obscured a lot and I didn't like the way it looked. So regular high ponytails it is! 3) The dress was. so. boring. in the old one. This was has style and is cute!! Much more manga-anthro-ish. I got a lot on this from a pic in my Shouju book. It's one of my manga-reference-self-help-books. Hope this one is okay by you! I'll try to Photoshop it today. I am going to the library to return/get new books and then going to a friend's house (Who has a pool! Huzzah!!) but I might be able to get it done this morning. You've read The Hobbit, right? If you have, I'll tell you where I am in the story. I'm not done so no plot spoilers!!! :D You're like...my biggest consumer. I've made like...six pictures for you. Counting this redo. I'm glad you like my work so much!! Yay!! I almost didn't put in the picture. Wow. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re-Do is Finished!! Here it is. Hope it's okay! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, they've just left the Lonely Mountain with all the gems and stuff. And we are learning that Smaug was gone trying to attack the Lake Peoples! GASP!! I'm on the shout box for a little bit :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 0.0! I forgot to give you this!!!! HERE! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 23:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. I wasn't sure if I had said something. Thats good! :). Yeah, I mean we might not have the same exact beliefs in certain religious matters but we still believe in one God :) . I'll try to catch ya on the shout box!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Updates Crankin' those updates out aren't you? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! RE: poll I going to right now. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I already voted in it. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Where've I been? I've been offline for a while because Quest suddeny took away our access and Dad wouldn't call them to restore it til today. Aaand I gotta go now, but talk tomorrow!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) No the I don't care one. ;) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Have you voted in all my polls? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Wuz up? I'm on the widget thingy right now. Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Silva...I'm bored and on the shout box. Are you on? Please be on to spare me from another morning of complete boredom :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I did know that. I had to get off so I couldn't answer your question last night. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sig test! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 17:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) crud...doing it again..... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 17:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) and again.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 17:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hehe Thanks! i leave early tomorrow morning! Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! What are you doing right now? --Wild Doogy Plumm 22:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, update on 'The Hunted!' Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 00:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Nick-names and Vegitables I don't think I came up with Sassy Silva. I just call you Silva. And I'm still listening to "In the Belly of a Whale" from Veggitales. Thought you'd like to know!! :D Veggitale high-five!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Haha Yeah, I (we) had fun too! and why didn't you just tell me instead of going through Doogy, huh???? ;) JK actually he hasn't even read it yet! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi Silva! Wishin' ye luck to movin'! Five days? Wow. Hope we can find sometime to chat!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) OMGosh! I like the Black Stallion series too!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) HI SILVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you? :D Somebody's on the shout box...and I have someone you'd like to see there...Their name started with an 'A' and ends with an 'rwen' and they are in Lord of the Rings :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hey silva! wazup?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) how'd you like my joyriding comment on RVOI? another upbringing of my sick sense o humer!(^-^lolz)----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hactualy he wasn't as bad as me sis.kurda. but i jack there cars for revenge somtimes.lolz.----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ya uh bladd, i totaled your convertible! but don''t worry! in a few more years, you'd be so fat you wouldn't be able to fit in it!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yup.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm on the shout box. Wanna join? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! shout box im back and on the shout box! (I dont know for how long thought)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 04:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) update on Redwall parodies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, Lady Arwen Evenstar is me.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! In this issue of RV:OI, we get the conclusion we were all waiting for as Silver sets up a con to make him more money (even though he is already rediculously overpaid) by using the 'zambo'. We also see who Klitch likes and get a sneak peak on his inside life, filled with fake talent, scheming, and embarrassment! Join us next issue to see if Klitch has the 'skillz' it takes to impress Meeka...in Barrel Racing!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) yay!!!!!! You're back! and....when did you tell me that???? Uh oh. my stupid e-mail.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! fan art request update i should be able to upload it tommorrow morning ok? Bluestripethewild 01:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) if im lucky, i should have it on here by 12:00 Bluestripethewild 13:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) finally... here is your pic! i hope you like it. Juliza did :-) i used your Sig picture as an example for you in this one. if you want me to redo it, just ask. Bluestripethewild 17:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) she was actually based on my random emotions Bluestripethewild 21:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) and also on some of my friends. she just randomly popped into my head when i was trying to draw Bluestripe in a Manga form and now shes all over the place in my scetches, Web-pages, and Flash media work. just goes to show ;D Bluestripethewild 14:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya, matey ;)--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha! Wierd. I'm tellen ya, you and me have LOTS in common! My fave Jeremy camp song is 'take my life' from his album 'stay'. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. Lay down my pride. HE SUNG THAT AT THE CONCERT I WAS IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take my life is from his album 'stay'. Pretty much all songs on that are rock. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Question Can I use something similar to your idea with Aren and the barmaid in my own fan fic? It'll be a bit changed, but the main thing is still the same. I didn't want to plaigarise, so I went to ask you. Also, can you check out me new fan fiction, The Destiny of the Warrior? {that's were I planned on using your idea} Thank you, and yes, I am completely fine. {did your brother had his stomach just cut open and knitted back? because I just had three little holes} Umrag the Destroyer 17:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Heehee..... I know what Kuro's theme song is..... --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! haha Well, FM was making theme songs for her characters, and I thought of Kuro's. It's "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace (I think. not too keen on that stuff) Just think of when he- wait, not gonna give anything away to the others! ;)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Well lookie here, isn't it Sassy Silva. Ivy toll me a lot about you. ~[[User:Black Melony|'Black Melony']] [[User talk:Black Melony|'You wanna talk'?]] 23:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update on A Pikehawk's Tale!(I hate making sigs!)--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Look at my new avatar.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 14:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Could you please check out the Fan Fiction Awards Rules/Petition? HereThanks!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. I got my blog to work again! yay! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! RE: My avatar It be da Flitchaye! (those skinny weasels who attacked Mariel and co.) And also... you're back! Where have you been the past week?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming!